Power Rangers Lost Galaxy-Fight for the Galaxy
by templeofolar
Summary: The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy must face a new enemy, the Balban Empire. There is more rangers, more zords, more powers, more characters, and much, much more. Enjoy your stay!
1. The Galactic Recall

The Galactic Recall

"Trakeena failed in her mission to conquer Earth," said Zahab, "but I will conquer both Earth and Miranoi! Gobie fighters, go to Miranoi and start wreaking havoc!"

The Gobie fighters left the Balban base and headed towards Miranoi. Some Gobies went with them. For a while, Miranoi enjoyed a time of peace, but then, the Gobies and the Gobie fighters began to raid the planet. Gobie fighters began to fire lasers at the people, and the Gobies began to attack the people. People were running wild. At the time, Jera was sleeping, but the noise woke him up.

"What is going on out there?" asked Jera.

Jera looked out of his window and saw the chaos that was happening.

"Oh, dear!" said Jera.

Jera went quickly and quietly to Kai's abode and knocked on the door. Kai was also sleeping. Kai got up to see who was at the door. Kai answered the door and saw that it was Jera. He also noticed that there was a lot of chaos happening outside.

"Jera?" asked Kai, "what's going on?"

"You and the others need to grab the Quasar Sabers quickly!" said Jera, "Miranoi is under attack!"

Kai did not hesitate. Kai quickly got dressed, and went with Jera. Jera went to Leo's, Damon's, Maya's and Kendrix's abodes and told them what was going on. They also did not hesitate. They followed Kai and Jera.

"Follow me," said Jera.

Jera led them to the Quasar Sabers which were in the rocks. Then, each of them stepped forward and took the Quasar Sabers out of the rocks.

"Looks like it is time to get back to work!" said Damon.

"Yeah!" said Kai.

"Follow me," said Jera, "I have something that you need to see!"

"Okay," said Damon.

They all followed Jera.

"Where are we going?" asked Maya.

"You'll see," said Jera.

They followed him to a massive oak tree on Miranoi. Then Jera touched the center of the tree and a door appeared.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Follow me," said Jera.

Jera touched the door, and the door opened. The doorway was filled with yellow light. They walked into the yellow light, and after they walked through it, they noticed that there was a base and Alpha 6 waiting for them.

"Well," said Alpha 6, "hello, rangers!"

"Alpha?" asked Kendrix, "what are you doing here?"

"This is our new base of operations," said Alpha 6, "what do you think?"

"It's amazing!" said Kai.

"Yes," said Jera, "we will gather here when we need to, and that need has arrived."

"I know that something is going on out there," said Damon, "I would like to know what it is."

"I'll tell you," said Jera, "Miranoi is under attack by the Balban Empire. They are led by King Zahab and Queen Shelinda. Their main soldiers are Sambash, Budoh, and Batto. Their forces are the Gobies. They can also fight in miniature space fighters. I suggest that you use the Jet Jammers to defeat them."

"So, what do they want with Miranoi?" asked Maya.

"I don't know!" said Jera.

"I guess we had better find out," said Damon.

"I have a question," said Leo, "do our powers work?"

"Yes," said Jera, "and not only that, but you have the galactabeasts to fight at your side as well. And, the Stratoforce Megazord, Centaurus Megazord, and Zenith Carrier Zord will be at your side as well.

"Wait!" asked Maya.

"Yes?" asked Jera.

"Weren't the Stratoforce Megazord and the Centaurus Megazord destroyed when the Stingwingers exploded on top of them?" asked Maya.

"Actually, no," said Jera.

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"The Stratoforce Megazord and the Centaurus Megazord are the phoenix galactabeast and the rhino galactabeast respectively. Now, all galactabeasts have a living soul inside of them. Therefore, they were able to retain their mechanical forms. They are now at your side," said Jera, "but the only difference now, is that they require a pilot to operate them."

"Okay," said Leo, "that sounds good."

"I suggest that we use our powers to save the citizens of Miranoi!" said Damon.

"I agree!" said Kendrix.

"Yeah!" said Mike, "let's do it! Go! Galactic!"

They all morphed. They began attacking the Gobies. They had a miserable time defeating them, but they used the Lights of Orion and were able to defeat them. The citizens of Miranoi were a little shaken up, but they were relieved that the Power Rangers saved them. They clapped and cheered for the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers then went back to their secret base.

"Who are these freaks of nature?" asked King Zahab.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers, dear," said Queen Shelinda, "they do good things! I hate them!"

"Whatever," said King Zahab, "I'll defeat them even if there are a thousand of them. You know what?"

"Yes?" asked Queen Shelinda.

"Why don't I attack their planet?" said King Zahab, "that would be the perfect revenge!"

"That is a splendid idea!" said Queen Shelinda.

"Gobies!" said King Zahab, "go to Earth and shoot at everything that moves!"

The Gobies left the Balban base, went to the city of Diamond Falls, and commenced firing at everything and everyone. The public began to run wild and panic. Some of them called the police. The police came, but when they saw what they were dealing with, they quickly retreated. The military did the same. They sounded the civil defense alarm and urged everyone to stay inside or be arrested. The alarm sounded in the Power Rangers' Miranoi base, and they all gathered around the base's viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"It looks like they are attacking Earth!" said Kendrix.

"Then we have two planets to defend," said Damon.

"Maybe even more than that," said Leo.

"Well," said Damon, "let's get down there."

"Right!" said Leo, "go! Galactic!"

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

They attacked the Gobies, but they didn't defeat all of them, because King Zahab took the remainder of them back to the Balban base.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "get out of here!"

"Those rangers are getting on my nerves!" said King Zahab, "they follow us everywhere we go! I won't have it!"

King Zahab stomped angrily to his room. The rangers, Alpha 6, and Jera had a meeting in the Miranoi base.

"Listen closely, everyone," said Jera, "we may have to defend the entire galaxy. So, it is very important that you be aware if the Balban Empire does something. If they succeed at anything, it could be costly. We can't let them succeed at anything!"

"No problem, Jera!" said Kendrix.

They then went to hang out on the planet Miranoi.


	2. The Big Chill

The Big Chill

"I want to make the citizens of Earth pay for their treachery," said King Zahab, "they should not have sent the Power Rangers to defy me!"

"Dear," said Queen Shelinda, "why don't we freeze them to an icicle state? If they are frozen, they will be immobile!"

"Hmm," said King Zahab, "that might work!"

Then King Zahab took his staff, took a few steps backward, and formed the ice monster, who was called Iceform. Then, he sent him down to Diamond Falls. After he arrived, he shot freezing spells at the public, and many people became frozen solid. Iceform laughed at their misery. Suddenly, in the Miranoi base, the alarm sounded, and the rangers came to the Miranoi base as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"It looks like that monster is freezing people!" said Maya.

"This has got to stop!" said Damon.

"Right," said Leo, "everyone ready? Go! Galactic!"

They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Kendrix.

"Whatever," said Iceform.

Iceform shot a freezing spell at the rangers. The rangers tried to escape, but Maya was the only one who escaped. The others were frozen solid.

"Guys!" said Maya.

Iceform began to laugh evilly at their misery. Maya then turned to face the monster.

"What's wrong, little girl?" asked Iceform, "are your friends too frozen? Here, let me freeze you, too!"

Iceform shot a freezing spell at Maya, and Maya managed to escape. Iceform continued to laugh. Maya began to lose her patience. Then, Iceform began to shoot another freezing spell at Maya, but Maya was faster than he was. Maya took her Quasar Saber and shot a lightning bolt at Iceform, and Iceform fell to the ground and tumbled.

"Now, I can help the others!" said Maya.

Maya quickly warmed her hands on top of each ranger, and as a result, each ranger was set free of their icicle state. Then, Damon put his hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Maya," said Damon, "I don't know how you did it, but thanks!"

"Yeah, really!" said Kai.

"No problem," said Maya, "now, let's focus on the monster before he has a chance to freeze us again!"

"Right!" said the others.

Kendrix noticed that Iceform was getting ready to rise.

"Oh, no, you don't!" said Kendrix.

Then, Kendrix formed her Beta Bow from her Trans Dagger and blasted Iceform with it. Then Iceform fell to the ground and tumbled.

"Alright, guys!" said Leo, "let's put him down for good! Star formation!"

The rangers formed a star from their Trans Daggers.

"Ready, fire!" said Leo.

The blast left Iceform unconscious. However, King Zahab noticed the situation, restored Iceform, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Leo.

They all hopped on top of their galactabeasts.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts became galactazords. The rangers hopped inside their galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord formation, now!" said Leo.

The five galactabeasts combined and formed the Galaxy Megazord.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's do this!"

Right away, Iceform froze the Galaxy Megazord with a freezing spell.

"We're frozen solid!" said Maya.

"I wouldn't worry about that," said Leo, "Galaxy Megazord power-up mode!"

The Galaxy Megazord powered up and was free of the freezing spell.

"Let's not let that happen again!" said Damon.

"You got that right!" said Leo.

The Galaxy Megazord and Iceform exchanged punches, and then, Iceform was knocked to the ground.

"I think he's had enough," said Kai.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "Galaxy Megazord saber, now!"

The Galaxy Megazord saber appeared in the Galaxy Megazord's hand. Then they slashed it through Iceform. Iceform then fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Iceform was no more. The rangers celebrated briefly.

"What happened?" asked King Zahab, "I expected this plan to work! Oh, well. There's always next time!"

"Good job, rangers," said Jera, "you did well. I am very pleased. Because of you, soon, the Balban Empire will no longer be a threat."

They all smiled and went to mingle with the other citizens of Miranoi. All of the citizens who were frozen solid in Diamond City were healed when Iceform was defeated.


	3. Flight Risk

Flight Risk

"Those Power Rangers must have a weakness," said King Zahab, "if they do, then we can defeat them!"

"You know, my lord," said Queen Shelinda.

"What is it?" asked King Zahab.

"Can the rangers fly?" asked Queen Shelinda.

"Hmm," said King Zahab, "I've never thought of that! And that gives me an idea!"

King Zahab took a few steps backward, took his staff, and created the bird monster, Birdicon.

"What do you want me to do, boss?" asked Birdicon.

"Go to Earth and start wreaking havoc!" said King Zahab.

"Right away, boss!" said Birdicon.

Birdicon began attacking the citizens of Diamond Falls, and as a result, the citizens began to run wild and panic. The alarm sounded in the Miranoi base, and the rangers came to the base as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"There appears to be a bird monster who is causing trouble in Diamond Falls," said Alpha 6, "I'm sure that you can handle it. Right?"

"Right," said Leo, "go! Galactic!"

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. Directly after they arrived, Birdicon began to shot lasers at the rangers, and the rangers tumbled and fell to the ground. The rangers got up, and then, Birdicon fell to the sky and began attacking from the sky. The rangers knew that they were at a disadvantage. As Birdicon was firing lasers at the Power Rangers from the sky, the rangers continued to tumble and fall to the ground. Birdicon also fired at the rangers while they were down. He laughed at their misery.

"Okay," said Kendrix, "I don't think that we can take much more hits like this!"

"I agree," said Kai.

"We need a plan," said Damon.

"Well," said Maya, "he can fly, and we can't."

"That's it!" said Leo.

"What's it?" asked Kendrix.

"Unfortunately, the only way that we can fly is to use the Jet Jammers!" said Leo.

"Yeah," said Kendrix, "I guess that we don't have a choice. Oh, well. Let's get this over with!"

"Jet Jammers! Now!" said Leo.

All five Jet Jammers appeared in front of them, and the rangers boarded them. Birdicon began to fly towards space, and the rangers chased after him. After the rangers repeatedly shot at Birdicon, Birdicon fell helplessly down to the Diamond Falls pavement.

"After him!" said Leo.

They flew the Jet Jammers to Birdicon's location, and returned the Jet Jammers. The rangers soon noticed that Birdicon was unconscious due to the long fall.

"I think he's had enough," said Leo, "don't you?"

"I agree," said Damon.

Then King Zahab noticed the situation, restored Birdicon, took his staff, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Alright, guys," said Leo, "we know that he can fly, so let's use something appropriate, like the Stratoforce Megazord!"

"I agree," said Maya, "let's do it!"

The Zenith Carrier Zord came out, then it released the Stratoforce Zords, and then, the rangers hopped in each of the Stratoforce Zords.

"Alright, guys!" said Leo, "let's form the Stratoforce Megazord!"

They combined the Stratoforce Zords to form the Stratoforce Megazord.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's do this!"

Birdicon took to the sky, and the Stratoforce Megazord chased after him. However, the Stratoforce Megazord was faster. As the Stratoforce Megazord caught up to Birdicon, it exchanged punches, and then the rangers noticed that Birdicon became weak. So, they charged up the Stratoforce Boomerang and slashed it through Birdicon. As a result, Birdicon fell to the ground, and when he hit the ground, he exploded and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Why is this always happening?" asked King Zahab.

"I don't know!" said Queen Shelinda.

"Whatever!" said King Zahab, "even though the Power Rangers try and stop me, I will not accept defeat!"

"I enjoy the fact that you have such good teamwork!" said Jera, "good job, everyone! Why don't you enjoy yourselves for once!"

They did. They went to a popular fast-food restaurant and ate there.


End file.
